


Picking Apples

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Gen, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one problem with trees - sometimes their branches are just a bit too high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Apples

**Author's Note:**

> An illustration done by the marvellous [teehewz](http://teehewz.tumblr.com/post/72795579310/a-little-doodle-of-kid-universe-m-s-b-wrote-a) \- thank you dear <3
> 
> 2000AU drabble; prompt: summer fruit

‘Come on, Sebby! Mummy says that apples should be ready to pick!’ Jim chirped, squeezing the older boy’s hand and pulling him in the direction of leaning apple trees. The trees stood quite far from the Moriartys’ cottage, semi-wild and twisted, the last reminders of some old orchard.

When the two boys came closer, Sebastian noticed that Jim’s mother was right; the branches were laden with small red and yellow fruits. Good they had a basket with them.

‘They maybe aren’t very big,’ James explained when they finally stopped under the trees, ‘but they are very, very sweet,’ standing on his tiptoes, he picked an apple and handed it to Seb, ‘Here, try for yourself.’

The blond cleaned the apple with a sleeve of his hoodie and took a bite. Indeed, it tasted differently.

 _It tastes a bit like strawberries_ , he mumbled and took another bite, _But they’re really good._

Hearing that, Jim smiled broadly.

‘If we pick enough apples,’ he put the basket at the foot of the closest tree, ‘Mummy will make us an apple pie,’ just like before, he stood on his tiptoes, picked another apple and put it in the basket, ‘She promised me that.’

Sebastian nodded and stepped in to help his friend. Together they quickly cleaned the lower branches of the trees. Seb continued picking apples from higher branches, but when he turned to put them in the basket, he noticed that Jim was looking up, sadness written all over his face. For a moment Seb stared at his friend in confusion and then it dawned on him - Jimmy couldn’t reach the apples.

The blond grabbed Jim by his waist and, without much effort (Jimmy was as light as feather), picked the boy in the air and sat him on his shoulders. James squeaked in surprise and closed his eyes.

 _Now you still can pick the apples,_ Seb reassured his friend, _And don’t worry. I’m holding you,_ he tightened his grip on Jim’s ankles, _so you’re not going to fall._

Jim opened his eyes; there was an apple right next to his head. He giggled, grabbed the fruit and threw it into the basket.

 

[ ](http://teehewz.tumblr.com/post/72795579310/a-little-doodle-of-kid-universe-m-s-b-wrote-a)


End file.
